All Fun and Games Until
by TheBigK1
Summary: It was all fun and games until Raven was told something that would change her life forever. BBRae One-shot


My first one-shot so tell me how I do!

Disclaimer: Don't own the Titans

* * *

It was a normal Jump City day when the empath known as Raven was told something that would alter her life entirely from the most unlikely hood of sources.

At the park that said empath and her teammates were having a picnic, but this was no ordinary picnic. For it included three additional guests: Melvin, Timmy, and Teether, also known as Raven's kids.

Why were they there some might ask, but the answer was quite simple. They were there because they got a week off after working so hard at the monastery and they unanimously decided to visit Raven and the other Titans west, so said Titans decided to have a picnic for their second day with them.

On the first day, the trio didn't arrive until the sun was down so everyone decided to watch a movie. Of course it was a kids movie and none of the older Titans were that happy to watch well except for maybe Beastboy. All was going well until one of the cartoon characters reminded Starfire of some nefarious space creature and blew up tv as well as the wall behind it. Said explosion made Beastboy jump out of chair and land on the person sitting next to his lap, which happened to be Ravens. A few seconds later, Beastboy was sailing through the air towards the bay and Raven couldn't explain why her stomach felt like it was flying and her face was warming up.

With the tv blown up, the remaining Titans decided to play an old board game they had stuffed in some closet. It wasn't until halfway through the game did Beastboy appear again, and while still soaking wet, sat by the empath once more while telling one of his infamous jokes.

The current days morning was uneventful unless you would count Cyborg's meat kingdom breakfast complete with a meatball army to impress the kids, but to the other Titans it was just another breakfast for the meat loving cyborg. So with the tv still out the Titans decided to have a picnic which leads us to the present.

Raven was sitting under the shade of a tree reading one of her books while giving a glance up every now and then to check up on her teammates and her kids. Cyborg was, of course, cooking some hot dogs which did include, much to his dismay, tofu dogs for Beastboy. Speaking of Beastboy, he was playing with Teether by changing into different animals to entertain the littlest child. Robin and Starfire decided to have a mini-date and were strolling thru the park hand in hand. Melvin was right next to Raven and was coloring an elephant in a coloring book Beastboy gave her. Timmy was on the playground playing with some civilian girl that looked about his age. Raven gave another quick glance at Timmy for it didn't really look like they were playing but more like the girl was trying to fight Timmy.

Melvin seeing Raven having a confused face asked, "Raven whats wrong?".

Shaking her head and regaining her neutral expression, Raven responded, "nothing its just that it looks like that girl is trying to fight Timmy".

Melvin, looking over to where Timmy was, realised what was happening and started to giggle and said, "She not trying to fight Timmy. She's flirting with him" before going back to here coloring book.

Upon hearing that Raven turned her head to regard the little girl who was on her stomach swinging her legs while finishing the elephant's trunk and said, "what makes you think that she's flirting?"

Without even looking up Melvin responded, "Easy, shes bothering Timmy to see how much he can take before he leaves than if he comes back then she knows he likes her back. That's how I know you and Beastboy like each other!"

Hearing Melvin's last sentence made the weird feeling in her stomach come back again as well as her face feeling like it was on fire. Raven tried to speak but all she could do was open and close her mouth over and over again as her face felt like it was getting hotter and hotter and before she knew it all the leaves on the trees were encased in black and exploded off the branches showering the two below. Lucky for her, no one noticed this phenomenon and she was able to regain balance enough to speak even though it still felt like her face was on flame and said, "W-whatever made you think like that!"

Melvin looking up to see Ravens madly blushing face gave another giggle before saying, "It's pretty easy to see you bother him and he bothers you but you guys still come back together! Like last night when you threw out of the tower, he came back and sat down next to you and tried to make you smile".

Raven, glad to that he little girl just misjudged the situation, gave a sigh of relief and spoke, "No me and Beastboy were not _flirting_ " and after a quick shiver she continued, "we were actually fighting because he was just being an idiot and it got on my nerves so when he jumped on my lap I decided to throw him out of the tower and he did not act mad because he was used to it by now".

Melvin, totally unconvinced, just shrugged and said okay and went back to coloring.

Raven, extremely grateful for getting the situation back under control, gave a breath to calm the rest of her nerves and went back to reading but couldn't shake the feeling of a burning flame in her heart whenever she would look at Beastboy.

So when asked in the future by her boyfriend in the future of how she found out that she liked him, she looked him straight in his eyes and said that little girl told her so.

* * *

YAY! My first one-shot completed! Please tell me how I did for I will use your input for future writings! And for those who are still waiting on another chapter of My Beacon of Hope, I'm currently writing it but its going slow since I have to remember where I was going with it but slowly but surely the chapter will come (and I'm deeply sorry that its taken me almost 5 months to write something again but life hit me hard and then I forgot about fanfiction, but then I heard that at wondercon co-producer of TTG that the OG titans are pretty much getting a season 6 soon so I jumped back into fanfic and here I am finally back again!) but I must warn everyone that all of my exams are coming up so I might be preoccupied with that so if I'm late in writing it's because of that so wish me luck and have a great day! -TheBigK1 signing off


End file.
